Together forever!
by H.Potter-Forever
Summary: A short one-shot of losing and finding your loved one.


A tear rolled down her spotless face as she started healing his motionless body in front of her.  
'Come on! You can't leave me now. You promised' she though trying her very best to heal all bleeding wound as quickly as possible.

She knew that despite her status as the world best healer there were always limits as to which a human can do and now she was desperately begging any deity above to help her, to help save the life of the man lying in front of her.

He was the reason she was still alive, he was the source of her courage, her anchor of life.  
All her legendary power, to heal, to shatter mountains with a single punch, all this power and yet she still felt completely helpless.

"You never go back on your words. C'mon! Wake up you baka! I am still here and you promised that you'll never leave me! Wake up …. Please" now her face was full of anguish "For me … I beg of you please come back … for me" the last barely above whisper.

As the tears of desperation and anguish rolled down her cheeks she came to a decision, to do the one final act to help him. She knew that nature always works in balance, a good for an evil, a lie for a truth and now in this case, his life for hers.

With her decision made she started pouring all her life force in him, a steady and calming glow illuminating both bodies, showing the true love and the depth of feeling both had for each other.

All those stories about your life flashing before your eyes at your last breath, she didn't believe until now when suddenly the earth seized to be before her eyes and all that remained was utter darkness and then suddenly it happened.

Every single moment, her first breath, her parents joyous smile at her first cry, her first walk, first words, meeting him, befriending him, fighting him, then making a truce, then falling in love … she wanted to cry at the pain of her departure without actually getting to know him better but where ever she was, she felt like she was totally cut out from her feelings.

For the first time since making her last decision to let her transfer her life exchanged for his, she regretted but the regret had nothing to do with any selfish reason. She regretted it because she couldn't enjoy the feeling of being close to him, to hold him, to tell him how much she loved him.  
She wanted to live. She wanted to live for him.

As she came to this realization, a strange white tunnel appeared in front of her and she suddenly felt herself moving towards that white light.

Suddenly she felt her body warped and her vision blurred. Her body jolted with a quick start. Gasping heavily for air she let herself observe her surroundings.

She was still in the battleground, a very bloody battleground, her eyes widened to their limits not at the countless bodies lithering the battleground but the person who was sitting in front of him smiling with a calm and collected face.

She leapt from her position and grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Hey Hey! Easy there woman you'll kill me one day with those monstrous hugs of yours!" he said after detaching himself from her hug.

"But h-how! I mean I wasn't supposed to live after wha.." she couldn't finish the sentence after watching the hurt in his eyes.

He shook his head, "You shouldn't have done it, it wasn't right and you had every reason to live. You must accept the fact that every person has a time where he bid their farewell" he stated.

"But how could I've lived without you by my side?" she exclaimed, her voice full of desperation and hurt she felt from his words.

He looked around at the battlefield and sighed, "The world we live in is a marvelous place. It gives us everything we need to survive and take away everything we want. "

She opened her mouth to say something but he quickly interrupted, "… and don't ever doubt about how much I love you. I would've done the same for you. I don't know how we both are still alive but then who really knows how the life work? The fact of the matter is, we are alive. So just let's leave this horrible nightmare and look pass the horizon. Let's start a new life, a new world. Our world, our dreams" he poured his heart out with every single word. His resolve was clearly shining in his eyes.

She took a shaky breath, the sheer intensity in his words affecting her to her core, "Together!" she exclaimed.

He nodded with a smile, "Together!"

"Always and forever" both said to each other.


End file.
